Cyber Money
by The Lonely Angel Chronicles
Summary: Petite fanfiction réalisée à la dernière minute pour un concours


_Cette fic a été réalisée pour un concours fanfiction sur le blog Doctor Who France (au printemps 2011 il me semble...), avec une limite de mots et le thème Cybermen imposé... Par conséquent l'histoire va peut-être vous semblait un peu trop rapide... Il est vrai que j'aurais pu la remanier par la suite mais je ne l'ai pas fait... _

* * *

><p><em>Après la fin de la saison 4. Avant « Water of Mars ». <em>

Le Docteur avait pris l'habitude de venir se ravitailler sur la faille de Cardiff lorsque le Tardis en avait besoin. Il avait atterri à l'endroit habituel, non loin du siège de Torchwood 3, il se mit alors à repenser à ce cher Capitaine, et cela lui rappela aussi tous ces compagnons de voyage qu'il avait irrémédiablement transformés, ces Enfants du Temps qui continuaient maintenant leur route chacun de leur côté, qui continuaient la lutte et se montraient dignes de leur héritage. Mais lui se retrouver de nouveau seul, partagé entre des émotions contradictoires.

Soudain il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une apparition impromptue. Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, à la longue chevelure brune et vêtue de manière atypique, avait vraisemblablement été téléportée dans le Tardis.

_« Quoi ?__»_ hoqueta le Docteur, surpris par cette arrivée imprévue.

_« Oups »_ fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de cette nouvelle passagère.

A en juger par sa tenue, elle n'était pas du coin, arrangement à mi-chemin entre pirate et steampunk. Elle portait en effet une redingote de soie rouge foncé datant du 17e ou 18e siècle mais en parfait état et caractéristique des ex corsaires reconvertis en pirates, ainsi qu'une chemise-corset blanc-marron, un mini short lui aussi marron, des bas rayés noir et rouge surmontés de lourdes Doc Martens montantes noires. Un porte-flingue à sa ceinture semblait receler plus qu'un simple colt 45. Mais ce qui attira surtout l'attention du Docteur fut un bracelet marron attaché à son poignet gauche. Un Agent du Temps ! Qu'est-ce qu'un Agent du Temps venait faire ici !

La jeune femme, après un bref tour d'horizon du regard, sourit au Docteur avant de porter la main à son bracelet, le Docteur s'élança immédiatement sur elle et agrippa son poignet juste à temps, sortant son tournevis sonique qui émit une légère lumière bleue sur le cadran du bracelet.

_« Que faites-vous ? »_ elle le repoussa dès qu'elle put, mais il était déjà trop tard.

_« Oh j'ai juste neutralisé votre manipulateur de vortex. »_ Et il lui rendit le sourire qu'elle lui avait offert quelques secondes auparavant.

_« Mainte__nant dites-moi qui êtes vous et que faites-vous dans mon Tardis. » _

_« Docteur ! »_

De toute évidence il n'avait pas besoin de se présenter, sans doute sa réputation le précédait-elle.

_« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! »_

_« Alors répondez à__ mes questions afin de ne pas en perdre d'avantage, Agent du Temps. »_

Elle était démasquée, évidemment, pour ainsi dire seuls les Agents du Temps se baladaient avec un bracelet manipulateur de vortex.

_« Très bien, mon nom est Ann Cormac. Et je suis effect__ivement un Agent du Temps. Enfin ex-agent serait le terme le plus exact car l'Agence n'est plus… »_

_« Ann Cormac… Etrange… Cela me rappelle une célèbre femme pirate du 18__e__ siècle et je doute qu'elle soit devenue Agent du Temps ! »_ Le Docteur avait dit ça d'un ton accusateur en toisant son interlocutrice.

_« Certes. J'avais oublié votre légendaire intelligence. Il est vrai qu'il s'agit d'un nom d'emprunt, mais tout comme vous Docteur ! Donc ce nom fera l'affaire ! »_ C'est elle, cette fois, qui le regarda d'un air accusateur et amusé.

Le Docteur ne trouva rien à redire, elle avait en effet vu juste.

Elle lui raconta ensuite la raison de sa présence ici. Elle avait reçu un signal d'un de ses contacts à qui elle devait un service, détails de peu d'importance. Un vaisseau de recherche inconnu se dirigeait vers la Terre avec à son bord deux spécimens Cybermen.

Le Docteur à l'évocation de ce nom soupira d'exaspération et d'inquiétude. Encore de vieux ennemis qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, ça n'en finira donc jamais...

_« __Le vaisseau était administré par un scientifique__,__ fou apparemment, qui a récupéré je ne sais comment ces deux spécimens. Il a fait mumuse avec ces nouveaux joujoux, et a réactivé par inadvertance un des Cybermen, et ensuite effet boule de neige ! Il a réveillé son pote, massacré l'équipage, non-humain et mis le cap sur la Terre. Et moi je suis là pour faire le ménage et éviter une catastrophe. _

_J'ai fait en sorte d'atterrir dans une zone sans risque du vaisseau mais j'ai dû me fourvoyer car à peine sur place, j'ai été surprise par un Cyberman, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il voulait déjà me griller sur place, alors par réflexe j'ai avancé mon bras, sous l'effet de surprise, et c'est mon bracelet qui a pris la décharge. »_

Le Docteur termina alors son histoire _« Et étant donné que le vaisseau se trouve au dessus de la Terre et que la faille __spatio-temporel de Cardiff est l'une des plus actives de la planète, le système d'urgence du bracelet a été enclenché et vous a transportée ici. »_

_« Voilà ! Maintenant on doit y retourner ! »_

Le Docteur ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, il bidouilla de nouveau son manipulateur, leur permettant de se rendre tous les deux à bord du vaisseau. Le Tardis n'étant pas en état pour le moment, et puis inutile de prendre le risque de le faire atterrir là-haut.

Une fois sur le vaisseau ils arpentèrent les couloirs prudemment en direction du poste de commande, et passèrent au préalable devant une salle qui avait, de toute évidence, subit de nombreux bouleversements. Les néons fonctionnaient une fois sur deux et la pièce était sans dessus dessous. Ils parvenaient cependant à apercevoir une sorte de table d'opération ayant récemment servie. Alors qu'ils commencèrent à entrer en ce lieu, mû par une curiosité compréhensive, ils furent soudain accueillis par trois Cybermen sortis de nulle part, les obligeant à rebrousser chemin et à se réfugier dans une pièce adjacente, que le Docteur verrouilla avec son tournevis, mais cela ne tiendrais guère plus de quelques minutes.

_« Je croyais qu'il__s n'__étaient__ que deux__! »_ maugréa-t-il envers Ann.

_« Et bien il semblerait que j'ai trouvé la raison de ma première arrivée ratée. __Ils sont devenus fous ! Ils ont… transformé l'équipage alors qu'il ne correspondait pas à leurs critères ?... »_

_« Oui je ne comprends pas non plus… peut-être pourrions nous trouver des données intéressantes sur l'ordinateur du chef des expérimentations mais je crains que le temps nous manque pour ça… __»_

Le Docteur scruta la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à la recherche d'un plan de secours. Les Cybermen les avaient rattrapé et tambouriné maintenant à la porte qui en effet n'allait pas tarder à céder, après tout cette pièce semblait n'être qu'une unité de stockage, stockant un peu tout et n'importe quoi.

_« Voilà ! »_ Il se dirigea vers un panneau situé en hauteur, un conduit d'aération, qu'il dévissa à l'aide de son tournevis en s'aidant d'une commode pour l'atteindre. Il se retourna vers Ann mais celle-ci paraissait vouloir adopter une autre méthode, elle sortit en effet une arme que le Docteur reconnut.

_« Un Blaster sonique ? Tous les mêmes ces Agents du Temps ! »_

Ann rectifia, _« Pas tout à fait Docteur.__ C'est un modèle modifié, il est unique et étonnant. »_

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil _« On se retrouvera dans la salle des machines Docteur, c'est bien là que vous comptez aller__, étant donné que l'accès au poste de commande est compromis__? »_

Il lui répondit par un sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans le conduit.

Tandis que le Docteur s'activait dans la salle des machines, se battant avec les câbles et autres fils électriques, il entendit des grincements à l'étage au dessus, parsemés par-ci par-là de glacial « Effacer ! » ou de cris robotiques.

En effet là-haut Ann combattait les Cybermen à sa manière comme elle l'avait laissé comprendre, son blaster sonique modifié était une arme redoutable même face aux Cybermen. Il leur fallait malgré tout deux ou trois décharges pour les mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire. Et même si ces hommes de métal n'étaient guère rapides, ni agiles, il lui donnait beaucoup de mal et elle devait redoubler de prudence et d'ingéniosité pour éviter leurs attaques, surtout dans les espaces clos d'un vaisseau.

Le Docteur avait toujours rechigné la violence mais parfois, parfois seulement, il n'y avait pas d'autres choix… Ses pensées résonnaient dans sa tête pendant qu'il continuait son travail, se servant de son tournevis sonique comme conducteur afin de parachever son œuvre. Jamais il ne les aurait laissé s'insinuer aussi vivement dans son esprit auparavant, mais depuis quelques temps il se sentais las et dépité, il cherchait toujours une nouvelle voie mais n'était plus sûr de pouvoir échapper à celle qui se profilait de plus en plus face à lui.

Ann, une fois qu'elle eut neutralisé les Cybermen du couloir nord, fit une halte par le laboratoire de recherche, autrement dit la pièce qu'ils avaient dû quitter un peu plus tôt. A n'en pas douter c'est de là qu'avait démarré tout ce carnage et ce gâchis. « La table d'opération » était en réalité une machine fabriquée avec les moyens du bord par les Cybermen afin de convertir les membres d'équipage. Le bureau du professeur se trouvait derrière une baie vitrée, juste après le laboratoire. Elle y pénétra et y découvrit son ordinateur personnel gisant dans un coin de la pièce, en piteux état, inutile d'espérer y récupérer quoi que ce soit. Tout un tas de dossiers et de feuilles étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Le meuble de bureau était cependant toujours debout, elle fouilla donc rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'un tiroir vienne montrer de la résistance. Elle crocheta alors la serrure et l'ouvrit sans difficultés, il contenait un journal avec de nombreuses notes rédigées à la main, de tout évidence concernant ce projet foireux, elle explora quelques passages avant de le ranger dans une de ses poches de veste et de continuer son investigation. Des disques de sauvegarde se trouvaient également là, certains avec différentes dates inscrites dessus en guise de titre, relatant probablement les différents stades du projet, il devait s'agir des enregistrements effectués lors des expérimentations. D'autres retranscrivaient tous les résultats et conclusions. Elle les déposa dans une boîte à leur intention, qu'elle fourra dans une autre poche. Un bruit métallique très reconnaissable lui indiqua qu'il était temps de quitter les lieux, il n'y avait de toute façon plus rien d'intéressant à récupérer ici.

Une fois de plus le Docteur fut interrompu dans ses méditations par un bruit de pas lourd juste derrière lui. Il se retourna et découvrit un Cyberman à quelques mètres de lui. Son tournevis sonique était hors d'usage pour le moment, et aucun objet bien utile à portée de main. Le Cyberman se rapprocha lentement, d'une démarche saccadée, avançant les bras dans sa direction, ne cessant de répéter stoïquement : « Effacer ! Effacer ! ».

Dans le même temps un compte à rebours avait été lancé et une voix électronique féminine annonçait : « Arrivée sur Terre dans … 2 minutes et 30 secondes. »

Ann arriva à ce moment là, lançant deux décharges au Cyberman qui s'écroula sur le sol et ne bougea plus. Le Docteur la regarda soulagée, et termina ses réglages, se dépêchant avant que d'autres Cybermen n'arrivent.

Une fois que ce fut chose faite, des lumières rouges s'enclenchèrent tournoyant sur les murs et une alarme se mit en route « Alerte ! Alerte ! »

Une violente secousse s'empara alors du vaisseau, il allait bientôt se crasher.

Le Docteur s'adressa soudainement à Ann.

_« Où étiez-vous passé ? »_

_« Quoi ? Je vous aidais figurez-vous ! Les Cybermen vous avaient repéré sur leur moniteur et chercher à vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues mais qui ils ont trouvé sur leur chemin à votre avis ? __J'ai dû user de la force, une méthode que vous n'apprécierez guère je crois, mais cela vous a fait gagner du temps. »_

Le Docteur récupéra son tournevis et dévisagea cette jeune femme, qui demeurait toujours un mystère et qui semblait en savoir long sur lui.

_« Assez joué__ maintenant__. »_ Elle tapota sur son bracelet, rejoint par le Docteur et ils disparurent tandis que le vaisseau explosait de toute part.

De retour sur Terre, ils sortirent tous deux du Tardis.

Dehors, les gens s'étaient figés sur place et regardaient en l'air, comme émerveillés, certains prenant même l'évènement en photo avec leur téléphone portable.

Le vaisseau était entré dans l'atmosphère de la planète tout en se disloquant, les débris s'éparpillaient aux quatre coins tels des comètes ou des étoiles filantes flamboyantes dans le ciel bleu pâle. Toutes ces personnes qui contemplaient ce ciel ne se doutaient absolument pas de ce qui venait de se produire, ils ignoraient qu'ils venaient d'échapper à un sort pire que la mort. Et que des personnes avaient perdus la vie sur ce vaisseau.

Ann s'adressa au Docteur _« J'ai récupéré ça sur le vaisseau »_ Elle lui jeta le journal, relié de cuir, du professeur mystère. _« C'est une sorte de journal intime apparemment, il y parle de son pr__ojet et de ses impressions, ses réflexions… je me suis dit que ça devrait vous intéresser et vous aider à comprendre. » _

Le Docteur lui fit signe de la tête _« Merci. »_

_« On a fait une bonne équipe vous et moi, on n'a pas chômé là-haut, ça a été vite réglé. »_

Le Docteur ne répondit pas et se contenta de jeter son regard dans la foule, toujours ébahie.

Ann observa le Docteur _« Vous avez consentis à les tuer, vous auriez peut-être pu les sauver, vous l'avez déjà fait non ? » _

_« Nous n'avions pas le choix, et__ pas le temps. L'important est d'avoir protéger cette planète et ses habitants, c'est tout ce qui compte. »_

_« Vous en êtes sûr ? Ca vous suffit ? »_

Le Docteur ne répondit pas, son silence en disant long, et la regarda à son tour _« Qui êtes-vous Ann ? »_

Elle lui sourit, reculant de quelques pas _« __A bientôt Docteur. »_

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, relevant le cache de son bracelet et disparut sous ses yeux. Il n'avait même pas tenté de l'en empêcher, il savait que ce serait peine perdue. Décidément tous les mêmes ces Agents du Temps !

Il retourna dans son Tardis, ce dernier avait fini de se recharger et il pouvait donc repartir. Mais avant il jeta un œil au journal qu'Ann lui avait donné, à son grand étonnement. Ce qui l'y découvrit été des plus inquiétant, cela ne semblait pas fini. Le scientifique inconscient qui avait fait ses expérimentations sur les Cybermen n'était pas à l'origine du projet, seulement un exécutant. Celui qui en avait donné l'ordre avait des ambitions bien plus pragmatiques, il voulait remodeler les Cybermen, les perfectionner, mais dans quel but ? C'était vraiment inquiétant, Le Docteur décidai de se pencher sur la question avant de reprendre la route, il prit le temps de lire le journal jusqu'au bout, dans ses moindres détails.

Ann rejoignit un homme, portant une veste rouge et des bottes de flibustier de l'Italie Antique, lui aussi ex Agent du Temps, qui se faisait appeler John Hart.

_« Tu les as ? » _

La première réponse qu'elle lui fournit fut un violent coup de poing au visage.

_« Qu__'est-ce qui te prend ? »_

_« Cette mission était foireuse ! Il y avait plus que deux Cybermen sur le vaisseau ! Et j'ai bien failli me faire avoir!»_

_« Mais tu es toujours là »_

Elle lui tendit ensuite les disques de sauvegarde qu'elle avait récupérée sur le vaisseau, mais eu brusquement un mouvement de recul.

_« Et ma part ? » _

L'homme lui sourit, _« Tu l'auras lorsque le client aura réceptionné son paquet ». _

_« Dans ce cas-là je viens avec toi. Après tout j'ai fait tout le sale boulot. »_

_« C'est vrai. Du bo__n travail. Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même si je n'avais pas été retenu ailleurs. » _

Il s'approcha d'elle et entra les coordonnés de destination sur son bracelet, sans lâcher du regard ses yeux noisettes aux tons verdoyants soulignés de khôl qui le fixaient avec méfiance.

_« Tu peux me faire confiance. »_

Cela l'a fit rire _« Certainement pas. Je n'ai confiance en personne tu sais bien__ [et surtout pas en toi]. C'est une règle d'or. »_

Ils furent téléportés dans une salle, vraisemblablement à bord d'un vaisseau en orbite autour de la Terre. Décidément les alentours de cette planète étaient beaucoup fréquentés ces temps-ci !

Un homme, tout de noir vêtu, était assis dans un fauteuil métallique au centre d'une pièce austère avec pour seul décor une grande vitre donnant sur la planète bleue, un homme qui semblait appartenir à l'espèce humaine ou une de ses branches.

Toute cette histoire ne plaisait guère au Docteur. Il devait régler ça maintenant, tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Il s'agita sur la console retraçant le signal du bracelet d'Ann pour remonter jusqu'à elle. Il trouva enfin des points de coordonnées, pas très éloignées d'ici et enclencha le Tardis. _« Allons-y ! »_

Il déclama ces mots surtout pour se rappeler qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de causes pour lesquelles il devait se battre, même s'il devait le faire seul.

Lorsque le Tardis eu atteint sa destination, le Docteur découvrit Ann et deux autres individus.

_« Salut ! Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? »_

Ann ne semblait pas surprise par sa venue théâtrale.

_« Alors j'ai bien réfléchi à cette histoire. Et il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… A quoi bon tout ça ? » _

Ann fit signe à John de ne pas intervenir, celui-ci recula de quelque pas et pris la poudre d'escampette, ce qui n'étonna personne.

L'homme en noir, sans se donner la peine de se lever ou d'alerter une quelconque garde, ni même de se présenter, répondit au Docteur :

_« L'argent__ tout simplement ! Ces Cybermen peuvent être des soldats remarquables en les boostant un peu, et de nombreux chefs de guerre de différentes contrées seraient prêts à payer des fortunes pour les avoir. Je suis un homme d'affaire tout simplement ! »_

_« Les booster ? Vous voulez dire par là étendre leur emprise au-delà de l'espèce humaine, oui c'est vrai ce serait plus commode, ainsi d'autres races pourraient y avoir recours… _

_C'est vraiment répugnant ! Vous savez qu'avant d'être ces hommes de fer c'étaient des êtres vivants ! »_

_« La guerre et la fortune nécessitent des sacrifices, en tout temps. »_

Le Docteur semblait vraiment énervé et écœuré. Il tentait de garder son calme.

_« Je dois avouer que tout ne s'est__ pas passé comme prévu, le professeur Aiko a quelque peu perdu le contrôle… Et j'ai dû mettre un terme au projet. » _

_« Et maintenant ! »_

_« Je comptais reprendre le projet à zéro, avec un autre scientifique. Je parviendrais à retrouver d'autres prototypes de Cybermen. Il est vrai que vous auriez été parfait dans le rôle du chef des expérimentations mais je doute que cela vous intéresse… »_

_« En effet ! Tout comme ce projet ! » _

_« Ah oui et comment__ comptez-vous m'en empêcher Docteur !__ »_

_« Mais je ne ferais rien je vais simplement m'en aller et vous laisser__, sans me retourner__. »_

Le Docteur jeta un regard en direction d'Ann, qui pendant tout le temps de la conversation en avait profité pour travailler sur son manipulateur de vortex, elle lui adressa un sourire avant d'appuyer sur l'un des boutons de son bracelet.

En réalité John n'avait pas pris la fuite mais s'était téléporté dans la salle de commandement, prenant le contrôle du vaisseau, Ann lui avait envoyé le signal pour agir, il avait alors crée un court-circuit dans le système avant de s'éclipser de nouveau.

Le Docteur entre temps avait rejoint son Tardis et était parti, sans se retourner comme il l'avait dit. De même qu'Ann avait rejoint la Terre.

L'homme en noir ne comprit ce qui se passa qu'au dernier moment, hurlant sur son fauteuil et maudissant le Docteur avant que son vaisseau n'explose.

_« Pourquoi m'avoir__ aidé »_ Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le moment où elle lui avait donné le journal.

Il est vrai qu'elle avait tout prévu, le retour du Docteur, la complicité de John qu'elle avait convaincu juste avant de rencontrer l'homme en noir. A partir du moment où elle avait rencontré par inadvertance le Docteur elle savait qu'il pourrait l'aider.

_« Ne vous méprenez pas je ne suis pas une bonne âme charitable, je n'approuvais juste pas ces agissements. » _

_« Et votre ami ? »_

_« Il me devait bien ça ! Quoi qu'il en soit cette fois c'est un adieu Docteur. » _

Il n'en saura pas plus mais cela était peut-être mieux.

Le Docteur se retrouvait de nouveau seul dans son Tardis, voguant vers un nouveau tournant…


End file.
